Un soir
by Olessya
Summary: Petite histoire sur le couple MiloCamus


Aiolia :  
  
J'avais invité quelques chevaliers en ce 16 août afin de fêter mon anniversaire. Je détestais ce jour depuis que mon frère n'était plus là pour partager ce moment avec moi mais c'est mon ami Milo qui en avait lancé l'idée. Je n'avais pas eu le coeur à lui refuser cela. Milo voyait certainement là une occasion de s'amuser et j'avais assez facilement obtenu une autorisation du Pope pour organiser une petite soirée dans mon temple.  
  
Savoir qui inviter avait été un véritable casse-tête et j'avais finalement décidé que cela se déroulerait en comité restreint. Pas question d'inviter Shura, le meurtrier de mon frère même s'il s'entendait bien avec la plupart des chevaliers, ni Masque de mort, mon cruel voisin. J'avais invité Aphrodite par politesse mais il avait décliné l'offre à mon grand soulagement. Sa présence aurait certainement jeté un froid parmi nous.  
  
Ma dernière hésitation avait été pour Marine. J'aurais aimé qu'elle soit présente mais elle se serait sentie sûrement mal à l'aise au milieu de tous ces garçons. Et puis, je craignais un peu que Milo ne la trouve à son goût et décide de la draguer. Il devenait quasiment irrésistible quand quelqu'un lui plaisait. Il savait user de ses sourires charmeurs, écouter la personne qui l'intéressait pour se servir de ce qu'elle disait par la suite. Il était mon plus redoutable adversaire sur ce plan là.  
  
Nous allions donc nous retrouver à cinq chevaliers du même âge, le 'clan' des plus jeunes, en quelque sorte. J'avais évidemment dû inviter Camus, le chevalier du Verseau, dont Milo était devenu inséparable, et je l'avais un peu fait à contrecoeur. Je n'avais rien en particulier contre le jeune Français qui n'était pas franchement désagréable et plutôt discret, il m'était indifférent, en fait, mais je détestais sa complicité avec Milo qui passait tout son temps avec lui, me délaissant. Mais je savais que Milo ne m'aurait pas pardonné de l'oublier.  
  
Mes amis Shaka et Aldébaran seraient également présents et j'appréhendais un peu de réunir Shaka et Milo dans la même pièce mais le Scorpion m'avait fait la promesse de ne pas chercher Shaka en ce jour particulier.  
  
« Bon anniversaire, Aiolia ! » dit une voix joyeuse.  
  
Milo arrivait le premier pour m'aider à tout mettre en place. Il avait apporté des chaises et j'appréciais ce geste de sa part. Contrairement à Shaka qui était complètement détaché des préoccupations matérielles, Milo pensait toujours à ces choses là, à ces petits efforts qui vous rendent service. On pouvait compter sur lui et il le faisait de bon coeur. J'appréciais cependant le chevalier de la Vierge pour d'autres raisons.  
  
Je remarquais que Milo était particulièrement bien habillé ce soir là. Il portait un pantalon moulant et un T-shirt blanc sans manche qui mettaient en valeur sa fine silhouette.  
  
« Tu sais qu'il n'y aura pas de filles ce soir.. Pourquoi t'es-tu fait si beau ? » le plaisantais-je en me rapprochant de lui. Je humais l'air en plissant des yeux. « Et tu t'es parfumé ! Pour qui ce grand jeu ? »  
  
Milo eut un sourire ironique.  
  
« Mais c'est pour toi, voyons ! » Il me passa un bras autour du cou et leva ses grands yeux clairs vers moi en me faisant son regard le plus séducteur. « Je suis content que ça te plaise. »  
  
J'eus un sourire crispé. Milo était vraiment trop fort à ce genre de petit jeu pour que je réussisse à le mettre en boîte. Mais je ne me décourageais jamais.  
  
Milo :  
  
Je regardais avec amusement Aiolia qui, pris à son propre piège, rougissait subitement. Mais j'eus immédiatement un pincement au c?ur en pensant à celui pour qui j'avais fait tous ces efforts. Je craignais qu'il ne vienne pas. Quand je lui avais transmis l'invitation d'Aiolia, il avait seulement dit : « On verra ! » J'avais tout fait pour le décider à venir et en dehors du fait qu'il était plutôt un solitaire, je savais ce qui le faisait hésiter : Il n'ignorait pas que le Lion l'avait invité uniquement à ma demande. Mais j'espérais qu'il vienne tout de même. Il était fatigué ces temps derniers et je l'avais vu moins souvent. Je savais qu'il souffrait d'insomnies. Mais sans lui, ma soirée serait gâchée.  
  
Soudain, un puissant cosmos se fit ressentir mais je reconnus immédiatement qu'il ne s'agissait pas du sien.  
  
Aldébaran :  
  
J'hésitais avant d'entrer. J'étais pile à l'heure convenue mais le temple était étrangement silencieux. Après quelques secondes, je me décidais et pénétrais dans le temple.  
  
Aiolia et Milo se trouvaient déjà là. Je les saluais.  
  
« Bonsoir ! Et bon anniversaire, Aiolia ! »  
  
Le Lion me sourit.  
  
« Merci Aldébaran ! Content que tu sois venu ! »  
  
« Nous n'allons être que tous les trois ? » demandais-je.  
  
« Non. Nous attendons Shaka et Camus. »  
  
Milo :  
  
Je jetais un coup d'?il à l'horloge. Bon. Pas encore de quoi paniquer. Même Shaka n'était pas encore là. Et même si le chevalier de la Vierge pouvait apparaître comme quelqu'un d'extrêmement détaché des autres, je savais qu'il ne manquerait pour rien au monde l'anniversaire de son meilleur ami.  
  
Je priais intérieurement pour que Camus vienne.  
  
Aldébaran et Aiolia discutaient à côté mais mon esprit était tourné vers la maison du Verseau, plus loin dans la montée des douze maisons zodiacales et je ne les écoutais pas, restant silencieux contrairement à mon habitude. Aiolia me jeta un coup d'?il étonné et je fixais la course de l'aiguille de l'horloge, incapable d'en détacher mon regard.  
  
« Il va arriver. Il faut qu'il vienne. » pensais-je.  
  
J'hésitais à courir jusqu'à son temple pour lui demander à nouveau de se joindre à nous. Mais je ne me sentais pas de me montrer trop empressé auprès de lui.  
  
Un nouveau cosmos se fit ressentir.  
  
Shaka :  
  
A peine avais-je fait un pas dans le temple de mon ami que je me retrouvais nez à nez avec Milo. Je réprimais un frisson de déplaisir. Si j'avais pu éviter de me trouver en présence du Scorpion, je n'aurais pas hésité.  
  
J'avais beau être un puissant chevalier, Milo me mettait mal à l'aise. Je ne craignais personne sauf ses moqueries. Il avait l'art de me faire passer pour un idiot, d'interpréter chacune de mes phrases pour me tourner en dérision.  
  
Il sembla déçu de me voir et si cela ne m'étonnait qu'à moitié qu'il ne fut pas enchanté de ma présence - je savais qu'alors que beaucoup me considéraient comme un dieu, lui ne se gênait pas pour dire que je n'étais qu'un emmerdeur- je fus tout de même surpris de sa réaction. Aiolia était un ami de longue date et il devait s'attendre à ce que le Lion m'ait invité. Il resta près de la porte à contempler le dehors et je m'avançais vers Aiolia, ne m'occupant plus de lui.  
  
Aldébaran :  
  
Shaka, qui venait d'arriver, se joignit à notre discussion tandis que Milo s'obstinait à rester à l'écart, ce qui me surprit assez. Il semblait attendre quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un. Un nouveau cosmos se fit sentir et je devinais que la personne pour qui il patientait ainsi en scrutant désespérément la porte, approchait.  
  
Milo :  
  
Mon coeur s'accéléra comme je sentais sa présence. Il arrivait ! Il allait apparaître ! Je sentais son cosmos qui se dirigeait vers moi. Il entra. Mon c?ur fit un bond dans ma poitrine quand il apparut et contre ma volonté, un grand sourire vint illuminer mon visage. Tous s'étaient retournés vers lui et je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de la finesse de sa silhouette soulignée par ses longs cheveux marines, guettant chacun des pas qu'il faisait et qui me rapprochaient de lui.  
  
Je me levais malgré moi et m'avançais dans sa direction. Je détestais être si soumis mais j'étais tellement content qu'il se soit décidé à venir !  
  
Camus :  
  
J'avais longtemps hésité à venir. Je savais qu'Aiolia ne m'appréciait pas trop et je détestais être invité uniquement pour faire plaisir à Milo. Au moins, je ne me faisais pas trop d'illusion sur ma popularité. Mais cependant, je ne voulais pas passer non plus pour un ours et je m'étais décidé à la dernière minute.  
  
Comme j'entrais, Milo vint à ma rencontre avec un grand sourire. Il ne devait pas être sûr, lui non plus, que je viendrais. Mais je l'avais fait en partie pour lui. Pour ne pas qu'il me prenne pour quelqu'un d'antisocial.  
  
« Bonsoir Camus ! Je suis content que tu sois venu ! » me dit-il en me tendant une chaise à côté de la sienne.  
  
Je connaissais peu Shaka et Aldébaran et je savais qu'Aiolia m'était hostile. Je ne savais pas me faire apprécier, de toute façon. Tout le monde me trouvait généralement froid, distant et trop sérieux. Mais Milo savait toujours me mettre en confiance, m'introduire auprès des autres, me prendre sous son aile sans avoir l'air de s'en apercevoir, ménageant ainsi ma grande fierté et ma susceptibilité.  
  
Aiolia :  
  
Milo avait retrouvé instantanément son sourire lorsque Camus était entré. Je me sentis rassuré. Avec Milo de bonne humeur, la soirée serait agréable. Le Scorpion allait mettre de l'animation.  
  
Je regardais Camus s'asseoir près de lui et je me demandais si le Verseau avait peur de nous pour toujours interposer Milo entre nous et lui.  
  
J'engageais la discussion et Milo qui était plutôt resté muet jusqu'alors, me répondit.  
  
Shaka :  
  
Milo semblait avoir pris la décision de m'ignorer et cela n'était pas pour me déplaire. Aiolia et Milo occupaient la conversation quasiment à eux deux. Camus n'était pas un grand bavard et Aldébaran était un peu timide. Il semblait faire un complexe, hésiter à parler de peur de dire des bêtises, pourtant il était loin d'être un idiot et j'aurais aimé parler plus souvent avec lui s'il n'avait été aussi peu sûr de ses opinions.  
  
J'en profitais également pour détailler Camus assis juste en face de moi. Il dégageait une aura calme et glaciale. Il n'avait presque pas ouvert la bouche depuis qu'il était arrivé et il me semblait conforme à ce qu'Aiolia m'avait décrit. Il semblait si froid ! Si peu ressemblant avec Milo.  
  
Je sentis une pointe d'humiliation me piquer. Pourquoi Milo ne cherchait pas à se moquer de son austérité comme il le faisait pour moi ?  
  
Aldébaran :  
  
Aiolia et Milo entretenaient une discussion à laquelle je prenais part de temps à autre tandis que Shaka et Camus semblaient s'observer. Je gardais toujours mon attention tournée en partie vers eux. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de tellement s'amuser.  
  
Aiolia se leva tout à coup pour mettre un peu de musique. La tension perceptible entre Shaka et Camus se relâcha un peu. Ils avaient compris qu'ils n'en apprendraient pas davantage l'un sur l'autre et pouvaient s'intéresser à autre chose à présent. La musique qui passait à la radio était un morceau de rock et Aiolia se dandinait sur sa chaise. Milo se leva tout à coup et tendit la main à Camus pour l'inviter.  
  
Le Verseau l'observa un moment sans bouger, étonné et l'air quelque peu apeuré.  
  
« Allez ! Viens ! »  
  
Pendant quelques secondes, il sembla avoir perdu un peu de sa contenance. Milo lui saisit le poignet et Camus se leva à contrec?ur pour le suivre au milieu de la pièce.  
  
Le Verseau resta planté un moment au centre du temple tandis que Milo, plus à l'aise, avait commencé à danser et tournait autour de lui, tentant de l'entraîner dans sa danse. Le chevalier des glaces semblait gêné et un peu maladroit mais il finit par se laisser convaincre par le Scorpion. Milo le ramena vers lui en le tirant pas le bras puis recula au rythme de la musique. Je les regardais avec presque l'envie de les imiter moi aussi. Si j'avais osé...  
  
Camus :  
  
Je me sentais ridicule ! Pourquoi Milo, dont la présence était habituellement réconfortante m'infligeait-t-il cette humiliation ? J'étais beaucoup moins à l'aise que lui dans ce genre d'exercice et le regard des autres me gênait horriblement. J'aurais eu envie de disparaître !  
  
Je ne savais quoi faire. Aller me rasseoir ? Avouer ainsi mon embarras ? Rester au milieu de la pièce sans bouger ? J'aurais l'air stupide., Le mieux était encore de céder à Milo et de danser avec lui, même si je sentais la chaleur monter dans mes joues, sentant les regards critiques d'Aiolia, d'Aldébaran et même de Shaka sur moi comme je faisais mes premiers pas. Maintenant que je m'étais levé, je n'avais de toute façon plus bien le choix.  
  
Mon dieu, Milo ! Que me faisais-tu faire ?! Moi, le chevalier du Verseau, danser ? Dans un endroit où nous n'étions que deux à le faire ? Danser avec un autre homme dans un temple de style antique ? En pleine lumière ? Ce n'était même pas un bal. N'importe qui aurait assisté à cette scène l'aurait trouvée grotesque. Je m'étais levé par réflexe, parce que je lui faisais confiance et que je ne pensais pas mon ami capable de me mettre dans une situation embarrassante. Je m'étais levé et j'allais donc danser avec lui malgré mes réticences en gage. de notre amitié. Parce qu'il était mon seul ami, je ne pouvais lui refuser cela. Mais qu'est-ce que cela me coûtait ! J'allais sérieusement écorner ma réputation.  
  
Mes gestes me semblaient maladroit, le rythme de la musique m'échappait mais il me guidait et sa main chaude dans la mienne était lénifiante. La tension en moi se relâcha.  
  
Je réussis tant bien que mal à faire abstraction des autres pour me laisser entraîner et ne plus regarder que le visage souriant de Milo qui n'avait rien de moqueur à mon égard.  
  
Milo :  
  
Je remarquais que Camus souriait et je me sentis comme flottant. C'était si rare de le voir sourire ! Finalement, il s'amusait aussi ! Et je ressentais une certaine fierté, je me sentais privilégié d'avoir réussi à déclencher sa joie.  
  
Moi-même, j'étais rayonnant et je me sentais beau. Ce soir, de toute façon, j'avais envie d'attirer l'attention et de séduire mon ami. Je réprimais tant bien que mal une furieuse envie de le renverser sur le carrelage et de glisser ma langue dans sa bouche.  
  
Je tournais sur moi-même en essayant de ne pas perdre son regard marine qui était ancré au mien. J'avais l'impression que nous n'étions plus que tous les deux dans cette pièce dont je ne percevais plus rien. Seul la lueur dans ses yeux sombres m'importait et comme il avait cessé de regarder ses pieds, se détendant au fil de la musique, nous restions les yeux dans les yeux.  
  
La main de Camus était froide dans la mienne, j'avais si rarement l'occasion de le toucher que je redoutais l'instant où la musique finirait et où je devrais le lâcher.  
  
Shaka :  
  
J'en avais ouvert un ?il brièvement. Milo était fascinant ! Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de lui qui tourbillonnait au milieu de la pièce faisant voler élégamment ses cheveux bleus autour de lui, se déhanchant sensuellement. En comparaison, Camus avait l'air plus raide mais je suppose que comme moi, Aldébaran et Aiolia avaient les yeux rivés sur Milo qui dégageait. quelque chose de spécial. Il était beau quand il dansait et il ne l'ignorait sûrement pas ! Et moi-même, je commençais à le trouver séduisant.  
  
En même temps, je prenais conscience de quelque chose qui m'avait échappé jusqu'à présent : Nous n'existions pas ce soir. Milo draguait son ami Camus et nous étions les témoins involontaires cette danse quasi-prénuptiale. Intéressant ! Pourquoi n'y avais-je jamais pensé plus tôt ?!? L'attraction qu'exerçait le chevalier du froid sur Milo n'était pas simplement amicale. Peut-être avais-je été berné par l'intérêt poussé qu'avait le Scorpion pour les filles et par mon amitié envers Aiolia si dissemblant de moi ; amitié qui m'avait semblée comparable à la leur. Il n'en était rien. Seule une profonde affection fraternelle m'unissait à mon voisin zodiacal. En revanche, l'attachement de Milo pour Camus semblait plus ambigu.  
  
Le Scorpion m'apparaissait beaucoup plus sympathique à présent. Ainsi, il était capable d'aimer ?! Et sans qu'il le sache, nous avions un point commun.  
  
Je jetais désormais sur leur petit manège un ?il amusé et curieux de savoir où cela allait les mener. La danse prit fin et Milo, dans un dernier mouvement, tourna sur lui-même et se rapprocha de Camus. Il lui adressa un sourire radieux. Aldébaran ouvrait des yeux effarés et je suppose qu'Aiolia, comme nous, devait se poser des questions.  
  
« J'ai presque cru qu'il allait l'embrasser. » me souffla le Taureau. Je l'avais cru également mais je haussais les épaules comme s'il venait de dire une énormité. Pardon, Aldébaran !  
  
Milo :  
  
Je finis ma danse en me serrant contre Camus, mes fesses collées contre ses hanches, les reins cambrés. Je m'attardais un peu dans cette position, faisant durer ce plaisir vicieux qui s'était emparé de moi. Et de voir le visage de Camus si doux, si innocent et qui devait être à mille lieux de penser à ces choses là, ne faisait que renforcer mon désir. Je me sentais terriblement pervers mais c'était si bon ! J'aurais voulu que les autres disparaissent pour aller plus loin. J'avais besoin de savoir si je pouvais déclencher un quelconque émoi sexuel en lui et je me sentais comme une jument en chaleur qui cherche à appâter son étalon. Je voulais savoir ! Je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre et d'interpréter des battements de cils qui malgré une analyse poussée, ne me fournissaient aucune indication sur ce qu'il ressentait pour moi. Je regagnais ma chaise en me sentant encore plus chaud. Je me foutais éperdument de ce qu'avaient pu penser les autres. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était lui et moi.  
  
Aiolia :  
  
Je sentais la jalousie monter en moi. Je pensais jusqu'à présent que Camus et moi étions complémentaires aux yeux de Milo mais visiblement, il s'amusait aussi avec son ami. Et la complicité dans leurs regards me piquait. J'avais imaginé qu'ils ne partageaient que des discussions philosophiques, un peu comme moi et Shaka. Ce Camus me prenait tout. Je le détestais davantage. Pourquoi ne se cantonnait-il pas à son rôle de froid et sérieux chevalier ?  
  
Milo et Camus se rassirent. Je décidais d'entraîner mon ami grec sur le terrain de discussion qui était habituellement le nôtre. Je voulais tester, voir si Camus et lui pouvait tout partager, y compris ce genre de confidences.  
  
« Tu t'amuses quand même ? » demandais-je à Milo. « Je parie que tu as dû annuler un rendez-vous galant pour venir à mon anniversaire. Tu ne regrettes pas ? »  
  
Milo :  
  
Sans le savoir, Aiolia venait de me tendre une perche salutaire. Je l'en remerciais secrètement et je souris mystérieusement, provoquant le Lion du regard. Je savais qu'il ne pourrait pas résister à l'envie de me chambrer davantage sur le sujet si je réagissais ainsi. Et j'attendais, curieux de voir la réaction de Camus. Je n'avais jamais osé aborder ces sujets là avec lui.  
  
« Quel est son nom ? C'est la même que la dernière fois ? » continua Aiolia avec un sourire coquin.  
  
Je fis semblant de ne plus me souvenir. Je haussais les épaules.  
  
« Laquelle ? »  
  
« La blonde. Celle avec qui je t'ai surpris en fâcheuse posture dans la cabane des gardes au sud du Sanctuaire. »  
  
Je pris un air détaché.  
  
« Pas de détails, Aiolia. Et en plus, ça fait longtemps. » En même temps, je jetais un coup d'?il discret à Camus.  
  
« Milo ne peut pas s'en empêcher, dès qu'il voit une fille, il faut qu'il la mette dans son lit. Et il y arrive presque à chaque fois ! »  
  
« N'exagère rien, Aiolia ! »  
  
« Je ne suis pas loin de la vérité, cependant ! Tu es un séducteur-né ! Tu ne fonctionnes que sur ce mode ! »  
  
Mon sourire se fit plus ironique.  
  
« Je peux dire la même chose de toi, je te signale. Et puis, c'est normal à notre âge ! J'ai certains besoins naturels à assouvir de temps en temps. »  
  
A côté de moi, Camus baissa la tête, gêné. Il était terriblement craquant, légèrement rougissant et je concevais une excitation perverse en continuant à parler de ça, le mettant mal à l'aise, lui qui me semblait aussi vierge, aussi pur et immaculé que ces étendues de neige qu'il affectionnait tant.  
  
Aiolia :  
  
Cette conversation mettait visiblement mal à l'aise les trois autres. Mais je regardais surtout Camus qui baissait les yeux, fixant obstinément la table.  
  
Je décidais donc de poursuivre cette conversation, voyant là un moyen habile d'exclure Camus. Cela semblait être un domaine qu'il ne partageait pas avec Milo. De toute façon, je les imaginais mal parlant de leurs conquêtes féminines tous les deux.  
  
J'entamais donc le récit d'une anecdote impliquant Milo et une charmante demoiselle.  
  
Camus :  
  
Je me sentais de plus en plus gêné par la tournure que prenait la conversation. Je sentais mes joues devenir chaudes et j'espérais que je ne rougissais pas. Toutes ces choses que je ne connaissais pas, que je ne comprenais pas. Et ce Milo ironique qui m'était étranger me déstabilisait. Milo ne m'avait jamais parlé de ça et je me sentais en colère qu'il puisse me taire certaines choses, qu'une partie de sa vie m'échappe. Et cela était un peu contradictoire car je ne lui avais jamais parlé de la mienne.  
  
Milo :  
  
Aiolia fonçait tête baissée dans mon plan. Il était devenu mon parfait complice involontaire. Et je jubilais intérieurement. Aldébaran riait parfois aux plaisanteries graveleuses de mon ami du Lion, Shaka restait stoïque tandis que Camus semblait de plus en plus glisser sous la table. J'étais presque sûr qu'il n'avait jamais dû avoir quelqu'un. Et j'avais envie d'explorer ce corps encore vierge, de faire naître ses premiers soupirs de plaisir, de le dégeler un peu. Il avait tout à découvrir et j'avais tellement envie de devenir son professeur..  
  
Enfin, Aiolia évoqua Aphrodite.  
  
« .Et c'est alors que Masque de mort l'a surpris dans une position plus qu'acrobatique avec un jeune apprenti chevalier entre deux rangées de rosiers ! Ah ah ah ! »  
  
Aldébaran eut une grimace de dégoût.  
  
« J'ai toujours dit que c'était un détraqué ! » conclut Aiolia.  
  
Camus ne battait même plus des cils, il semblait s'être changé en statue de marbre. Et moi-même j'étais consterné. La réaction du Taureau et d'Aiolia réduisait tous mes efforts à néant.  
  
Mais à ma plus totale stupéfaction, Shaka prit soudain la parole.  
  
Shaka :  
  
Depuis un moment, je commençais à voir clair dans le jeu de Milo. Et derrière son sourire ironique, je décelais sa souffrance à voir Camus demeurer indéchiffrable. Même pour moi. Je m'étais moi aussi mis à scruter son cosmos mais il se protégeait toujours, ne laissant personne passer la barrière de glace érigée tout autour de lui.  
  
La dernière remarque d'Aiolia acheva de le renfermer sur lui-même et je décelais un éclair de fugitive tristesse dans le cosmos de Milo. Je ne devais pas m'être trompé. Je décidais d'intervenir.  
  
« Ce n'est pas bien différent de tous vos petits jeux dont vous vous vantiez un instant avant ! Pourquoi Aphrodite n'aurait pas le droit de prendre du plaisir lui aussi ? » dis-je.  
  
Je devinais à son cosmos que Milo était épaté par ma prise de position et je souriais intérieurement.  
  
« Il couche avec des hommes, Shaka ! » m'expliqua Aiolia, au cas où je n'aurais pas bien compris. J'en avais parfois marre d'être pris pour un idéaliste qui ne comprenait rien aux besoins humains et mon ton devint plus ferme.  
  
« Et alors ? Ce sont des adultes consentants ! Je ne vois pas où est le problème ! »  
  
Milo m'adressa un regard bienveillant et cela me rendit heureux. J'aimais être apprécié. Et j'avais l'impression d'avoir gagné un peu de l'estime de Milo. Je m'étais légèrement dévoilé à lui par mes paroles et il avait vu qui j'étais véritablement.  
  
Milo :  
  
Je bénissais Shaka intérieurement. Je lui étais infiniment reconnaissant de son intervention. Je m'étais mépris sur lui. Il n'était pas si obtus et hermétique qu'il en avait l'air. Et son arrogance ne l'empêchait pas d'être plus ouvert, tolérant que certains de mes amis.  
  
Je lui adressais un regard complice. Je ne savais pas exactement quelle signification mettre dans ce regard, comment il l'interprèterait mais je me devais de lui manifester mon soutien. Je n'arrivais pas à savoir ce qu'il avait compris mais nos cosmos entrèrent en contact brièvement. Je me sentais en accord avec lui.  
  
Je n'écoutais plus les moqueries d'Aiolia à propos du chevalier des Poissons et je m'imaginais en train d'arracher les vêtements de Camus dans la roseraie d'Aphrodite, de le contempler nu, de voir comme il était fait puis de le serrer contre moi et d'embrasser son visage aux traits si délicats.  
  
Aldébaran :  
  
Mes rires qui résonnaient de temps à autre dans le temple du Lion étaient plutôt destinés à masquer ma gêne. J'avais la sensation que quelque chose m'échappait, de n'avoir pas tout compris à cette soirée. Quelque chose de latent flottait dans l'air, quelque chose se tramait mais je n'étais pas concerné. Cela renforçait mon malaise et l'impression que j'avais de ne pas devoir être là.  
  
Aiolia :  
  
Je renonçais à poursuivre cette conversation comme Milo avait cessé de me répondre. Il paraissait absent, plongé dans ses pensées et Shaka et Camus s'étaient mis à parler entre eux. Je ne les intéressais plus ni l'un ni l'autre. Et si Camus essayait de me prendre aussi mon ami indien. !!  
  
Heureusement, le Français ne s'attarda plus longtemps. Il se leva et prit congé poliment.  
  
Je ne pensais pas ce que j'avais dit sur Aphrodite. Je me fichais de ce qu'il pouvait faire de ses fesses mais mon but était de provoquer Camus. Je me posais des questions au sujet de sa relation avec Milo depuis quelques temps et j'étais curieux de savoir sa réaction. Je l'avais clairement mis mal à l'aise, mais je ne pouvais pas en tirer de conclusion définitive.  
  
Milo :  
  
Camus se leva pour partir et je renonçais avec difficulté à la fois à le retenir et à le raccompagner pour lui sauter dessus dans un coin sombre. Je tendis mon verre à Aiolia pour qu'il me resserve, décidé à noyer ma peine dans l'alcool. Malgré tous mes efforts, j'en étais resté exactement au même point.  
  
Aiolia :  
  
Une fois que la porte se fut refermée derrière lui, j'attendis un instant qu'il se fut un peu éloigné et je regardais Milo dans les yeux.  
  
« Nous l'avons choqué, je ne le pensais pas si prude.. »  
  
Mon ami haussa les épaules.  
  
« Tu ne sais pas te tenir en société, Aiolia ! Camus n'est pas comme toi ! Il n'a pas l'habitude de parler de ces choses là ! »  
  
J'étais déconcerté par la façon dont il prenait toujours sa défense.  
  
Je fixais alors Shaka et mon ami indien me sourit :  
  
« Tout le monde n'a pas les mêmes préoccupations que toi dans la vie. » dit- il.  
  
Je souris malgré tout. Shaka devait peut-être se reconnaître un peu dans le froid et sage Camus.  
  
Camus :  
  
Une fois sorti du temple du Lion, je pris la direction de la plage pour y respirer l'air iodé qui m'apaisait souvent. Mais alors que j'allais poser mon pied sur le sable, une construction de bois attira mon attention. La fameuse cabane dont avait parlé Aiolia et où Milo.. Je fermais les yeux. Ma colère se mua en une rage incontrôlée.  
  
Je me dirigeais vers cette cabane, me répétant que c'était complètement stupide mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. J'ouvris la porte et mes yeux restèrent longtemps rivé à la paille qui recouvrait le sol. Je serrais le poing.  
  
Cette vision renforça ma colère. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'imaginer Milo dénudé avec cette fille et cela provoquait une véritable rage en moi que je ne comprenais pas et qui m'effrayait. La colère m'aveuglait.  
  
Je voyais dans la paille Milo qui partageait avec une de ces stupides créatures des choses auxquelles je n'aurais pas droit avec lui. J'étais jaloux. Je haïssais les filles qu'il avait eues sans les connaître. Je les enviais d'avoir tant d'attention de sa part. Je l'imaginais doux, encore plus protecteur qu'il ne l'était avec moi et je me rendais compte que j'avais envie de toute son attention. De l'avoir entièrement pour moi.  
  
J'avais envie de connaître ce Milo-la que je ne connaissais pas. J'avais envie d'être dans ses bras même si je savais que ce n'était pas possible. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'y penser. Je regardais à nouveau la paille pensant qu'il serait si doux de m'y allonger auprès de lui. Pourquoi pas moi ? Pourquoi ressentais-je de telles choses si cela m'était impossible, si cela ne se faisait pas ?  
  
Des larmes montaient à mes yeux et je m'étonnais de me trouver dans un tel état. Je ne luttais plus contre moi-même et froidement, je me décidais à faire la seule chose qui me soulagerait un peu en cet instant : détruire cette baraque. Ma décision prise, je réfléchissais au meilleur moyen d'y parvenir. Si j'utilisais mon froid, je signerais immanquablement mon acte qui était totalement stupide. Pourquoi m'en prendre à des objets ? Et si quelqu'un faisait le rapprochement.  
  
Seuls quelques coups de pieds furent nécessaires pour réduire la maisonnette en un tas de sciures. J'avais passé mes nerfs et je me sentais un peu mieux. Apaisé, je regardais tout autour de moi si personne ne m'avait vu. J'avais honte de ma conduite. J'étais sorti de moi-même, j'avais perdu mon calme, ma raison. A cause de Milo. Et je lui en voulais un peu pour cela.  
  
J'étais troublé, tout était confus dans ma tête. Je ne parvenais pas à savoir ce que je voulais exactement, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi mon coeur se serrait douloureusement dans ma poitrine. Je ne savais quoi faire pour atténuer ce mal. Je me haïssais, je haïssais ces filles, Aiolia, Milo et la terre entière. J'avais juste mal et je me refusais à savoir pourquoi.  
  
Je marchais un peu pour m'éloigner et je me laissais tomber dans le sable. Je me sentais triste et je n'avais pas envie de rentrer à mon temple.  
  
Milo :  
  
Je cherchais le cosmos de Camus et je fus assez étonné de le localiser si facilement. Il n'était pas à son temple mais sur la plage. J'hésitais à aller le déranger. Je ne voulais pas l'importuner et j'avais un peu peur qu'il m'en veuille. Mais malgré ma crainte de faire une bêtise en me jetant sur lui, je marchais jusqu'à lui comme aimanté par sa présence.  
  
Sans rien dire, je m'assis à côté de lui. Il paraissait triste, le dos courbé et je craignais que ce soit mon attitude de ce soir qui ait provoqué cela.  
  
Il ne me jeta même pas un regard et je sentais sa tristesse devenir contagieuse. J'eus soudain envie de lui hurler mon amour, de lui dire combien il me torturait mais autant j'avais été proche de l'embrasser devant Aiolia et les autres, autant je m'imaginais mal l'allongeant sur le sable pour coller mes lèvres aux siennes. Bien que j'en eus très envie..  
  
« Camus ? Ca ne va pas ? »  
  
Je savais que même si c'était le cas, il ne m'en dirait rien mais je posais la question quand même.  
  
Camus :  
  
Le Milo près de moi était celui qui était mon ami et pas le jeune homme qui faisait des plaisanteries douteuses avec Aiolia un instant auparavant. Cependant, il n'était pas dans mes habitudes de me livrer.  
  
« Non. J'avais juste besoin d'être un peu seul. »  
  
« Tu n'es pas trop mécontent d'être quand même venu à cette soirée ? »  
  
« Non, non. Je ne regrette pas. »  
  
Non je ne regrettais pas. Rien que pour avoir dansé avec lui, même si cela me laissait après comme un goût amer..  
  
« Notre conversation sur les filles n'a pas dû beaucoup te passionner. »  
  
« C'est juste que je ne me sens pas concerné. »  
  
J'avais répondu presque spontanément. Je me mordis les lèvres, espérant qu'il ne soupçonne pas que cette phrase prenait tout son sens, me concernant.  
  
Milo :  
  
J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour lui, pour ses beaux yeux marines qui brillaient plus que les étoiles dans la nuit. Il paraissait déstabilisé et si je ne savais pas à quoi cela était dû, j'étais prêt à me racheter au cas où j'aurais été à l'origine de son trouble, à aller tuer quiconque le faisait souffrir.  
  
« Je pourrai te présenter une gentille fille, si tu veux. » proposais-je.  
  
Je voyais cela comme un cadeau. J'en mourrais peut-être de jalousie mais j'étais prêt à faire cette concession pour mon beau Camus. Pour lui faire plaisir.  
  
Et puis. peut-être qu'avec la complicité d'une fille peu farouche, je pourrais proposer à Camus un nouveau jeu et le mettre dans mon lit. J'étais dans l'état d'esprit d'élaborer des plans diaboliques ce soir-là tellement mon envie de Camus était forte et l'alcool levait les inhibitions qui m'avaient jusqu'à présent empêché d'agir. Mais au fond de moi, même si penser à tout cela me rassurait, me laissait à espérer, je savais que j'en serais parfaitement incapable.  
  
« Euh.. Non-merci ! »  
  
J'en fus presque soulagé. Il n'avait envie de personne et c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Il était une statue de glace et qu'importe ce que je puisse être, il n'aurait pas voulu de moi de toute façon.  
  
« Je t'aime. » Voilà ! J'avais osé le penser en sa présence. Et aussi bête que cela puisse paraître, cela représentait quelque chose d'important pour moi. J'étais sûr de mes sentiments, à présent.  
  
Je me fichais de ne jamais le serrer dans mes bras si seulement il me disait que je comptais pour lui, que je lui manquais quand il était en Sibérie, qu'il pensait quelque fois à moi, que je n'étais pas son seul ami parce que j'avais voulu qu'il en soit ainsi mais parce qu'il tenait à moi.  
  
Juste qu'il me donne, qu'il me laisse prendre quelque chose de lui.  
  
Camus :  
  
« Milo. Ces filles. »  
  
Elles m'obsédaient. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'y penser. et de lui demander. Il fallait que je sache. Une sorte de curiosité malsaine s'était emparée de moi. Je voulais tout savoir. Tout ! Quitte à ce que cela me fasse encore plus mal.  
  
« Tu les aimes ? »  
  
Il n'hésita pas.  
  
« Non. »  
  
Je me sentis tellement soulagé que j'eus envie de rire.  
  
« Est-ce parce que nous, chevaliers, nous ne pouvons aimer ? »  
  
« Non, c'est juste. parce que je n'ai pas de sentiments pour elles, elles ne sont qu'un plaisant amusement. Mais je suis convaincu de pouvoir aimer ! Tu penses qu'on ne le peut pas ? Tu penses que tu n'en es pas capable ? »  
  
« Je le crois. Je crois que je ne sais pas ce qu'est l'amour. »  
  
« Pourquoi te mens-tu, Camus ? » me dis-je intérieurement.  
  
Milo :  
  
Mon coeur se serra douloureusement à ses paroles. « J'aimerais pouvoir t'apprendre. J'aimerais ! » pensais-je.  
  
« Toi tu le sais ? » demanda-t-il.  
  
« Je crois que c'est difficile de le définir avec des mots. Mais le jour où cela t'arrivera, si ça doit t'arriver, tu n'auras aucun doute et tu sauras qu'il s'agit de l'amour. »  
  
« Et je préférerais que cela n'arrive jamais plutôt que ça ne soit pas avec moi ! » me dis-je.  
  
Camus :  
  
« Milo. »  
  
Je voulais lui demander s'il avait déjà été amoureux mais je n'osais pas.  
  
Il resta silencieux et je me tus à mon tour.  
  
Milo :  
  
J'étais quand même heureux de partager ce genre de discussion intime avec lui. Cela prouvait que j'étais tout de même quelqu'un de spécial à ses yeux. Et puis, je l'avais fait réfléchir à ce sujet.  
  
Nous restâmes muets, assis cote à cote sur la plage. Et je savourais cet instant près de lui. Un des derniers.  
  
Il avait l'air triste. Pour une fois, ses émotions transparaissaient sur son visage et je le regardais à la fois peiné de le voir dans cet état, étonné et émerveillé de constater qu'il n'était pas un glaçon insensible.  
  
« Camus. » Je ne savais quoi dire pour l'apaiser, j'aurais tellement voulu partager ses inquiétudes, le soulager !  
  
« Ton disciple ? » demandais-je.  
  
Je le haïssais. Il me volait Camus. Il me volait le peu d'affection que pouvais donner Camus alors que celle-ci aurait dû me revenir. Et en plus, son sort préoccupait mon ami.  
  
Camus :  
  
Je faillis me confier à Milo. J'avais besoin de son aide. Mais il était la personne la moins bien placée pour cela.  
  
Il pensait que je me faisais du souci pour mon élève mais pour l'une des rares fois depuis longtemps, Hyoga était sorti de mes pensées pour la soirée.  
  
Le vent qui s'était levé nous envoya un nuage de sable. Les yeux me piquèrent. Instinctivement, nous nous rapprochâmes l'un de l'autre comme pour nous protéger mutuellement. Milo me sourit gentiment. J'aimais ses francs sourires. J'aimais quand il perdait son ironie, quand il avait cet air doux qu'il me réservait. Il se tenait tout près de moi, très près. Trop près ! Mon coeur s'accéléra. Les mots d'Aiolia résonnaient encore dans ma tête.  
  
Nous nous étions adossés à un rocher qui nous abritait du sable. Un grand coup de vent fit se lever une nouvelle vague. Nous nous baissâmes en même temps. Son visage se retrouva très proche du mien. Je frémis. Nos regards se rencontrèrent. J'étais comme paralysé, incapable de bouger, attendant.  
  
Milo :  
  
Juste quelques centimètres. Comme j'avais baissé la tête, mon visage était seulement à quelques centimètres de lui. Et j'y songeais immédiatement. Cette pensée chassa toutes les autres de mon esprit et je restais focalisé sur ses lèvres roses qui appelaient les miennes. Je ne pouvais plus lutter, plus résister. Je m'approchais encore.  
  
Camus :  
  
Son visage se rapprochait dangereusement. Mais je ne pouvais toujours pas réagir. J'espérais. J'espérais quelque chose. Je ne savais quoi mais j'attendais un geste de sa part. Que faisait-il ? Que voulait-il faire ? Quel geste évident mon esprit retors interprétait de cette manière ?  
  
Milo :  
  
Encore quelques centimètres. Cinq, puis quatre. Mes lèvres étaient si proches des siennes et il ne bougeait pas ! Il ne comprenait certainement pas ce qui était en train d'arriver mais moi je le savais ! J'étais sur le point de l'embrasser !  
  
Il allait être surpris ! Ma raison me criait de m'arrêter. J'allais faire une énorme bêtise, mettre cette amitié qui m'était si chère en péril mais j'étais incapable de résister. Quelques centimètres encore et je toucherais ses lèvres tellement tentantes des miennes. Je me penchais lentement sur lui.  
  
Camus :  
  
Si près. Et si loin encore. Avec son visage tout près du mien, j'aurais presque pu l'embrasser. Mais ce regard bleu, cet azur dans ses yeux qui scintillait comme un ciel d'été parsemé de perles blanches me figeait.  
  
Il semblait encore se rapprocher. Je fermais les yeux pour ne plus voir les siens, ces deux myosotis qui m'embarrassaient, que je ne pouvais regarder sans y voir ma honte. Tout mon corps tremblait. Pourquoi se penchait-il sur moi ? Je m'imaginais sûrement des choses. Mon trouble faisait que je me concentrais uniquement sur ses lèvres qui descendaient vers les miennes. Qu'allait-il penser de moi ? Sans que je puisse m'en empêcher, mes lèvres avancèrent pour chercher les siennes. Je sentis son souffle chaud les caresser. Un frisson me parcourut. Dans quelques instants.  
  
Qu'allait-il dire ?  
  
Milo :  
  
Il avait fermé les yeux. Cela le gênait sûrement que je me tienne si près de lui. Il avait fermé les yeux sûrement pour refuser la vérité. Pour refuser le fait que son ami veuille l'embrasser. Il ne voulait peut-être pas me voir ainsi.  
  
J'allais le décevoir. Mais je ne pouvais faire demi-tour. Je plongeais en sa direction. Encore quelques millimètres, juste quelques millimètres avant le paradis. Courage ! Qu'il était long mon chemin de croix !  
  
Camus :  
  
L'attente me sembla durer des heures. Mon c?ur me sembla battre autant que dans toute ma vie pendant cette éternité. Je n'osais ouvrir les yeux et me retrouver confronté au regard de Milo. J'avais si honte. mais j'avais tellement désiré ses lèvres contre les miennes.  
  
Mais soudain, je reçus comme un choc électrique. Un cosmos ! Un cosmos toucha le mien.  
  
Milo :  
  
Un battement d'aile de papillon puis un frôlement de soie sur mes lèvres. Les siennes glissèrent dessus en les effleurant beaucoup trop brièvement. Et alors que j'entrouvrais les lèvres, je me retrouvais avec des cheveux marines plein la bouche.  
  
Il avait tourné la tête au tout dernier moment.  
  
Il se releva brusquement, les yeux écarquillés. Des mots colorés me vinrent à l'esprit pour qualifier mon attitude mais il ne me dévisageait pas moi. Il regardait presque effrayé derrière mon épaule.  
  
« Aphrodite. » souffla-t-il.  
  
Je frémis pensant qu'il me comparait au chevalier aux roses qui aimait les hommes. Mais son regard fixait quelque chose derrière moi. Je me retournais pour reconnaître à mon tour la silhouette élancée du chevalier des Poissons. Je lui adressais un remerciement muet. Il avait détourné l'attention de Camus. Celui-ci n'avait rien dû soupçonner ! Peut-être croyait-il que le contact de nos lèvres n'avait été qu'un 'accident' ?  
  
En revanche, Aphrodite n'était pas dupe et il nous regarda avec un sourire ironique :  
  
« Qu'est-ce que vous faites, tous les deux ? »  
  
Je retrouvais mon aplomb :  
  
« Nous discutions ! »  
  
« Ah oui ? »  
  
Je le coupais avant qu'il n'ajoute autre chose.  
  
« Cela ne te regarde en rien ! »  
  
« Dommage.. »  
  
« Je vais rentrer. » annonça mon ami.  
  
« Alors bonne nuit, Camus ! »  
  
« Merci. Bonne nuit, Milo. A demain. »  
  
Notre échange verbal avait été tout ce qu'il y a de plus naturel. Je soupirais de soulagement.  
  
Il s'éloigna et je le regardais jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse. Aphrodite le fixait lui-aussi.  
  
« Je n'aurais jamais cru cela de lui ! »  
  
« Cru quoi ? Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde ! Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils ! »  
  
Je passais la langue sur mes lèvres tentant d'y trouver le goût de Camus puis je me levais pour partir à mon tour.  
  
Je me sentais encore plus frustré.  
  
Camus :  
  
Mon premier baiser ! Cela avait été un baiser volé et qui n'en avait pas tout à fait été un. Je me mortifiais intérieurement. Les larmes me montaient aux yeux alors que je gravissais les marches de mon temple. Je réussis à les contenir jusqu'à l'intérieur tandis que l'ignoble vérité s'imposait à mon esprit. Je n'étais pas différent d'Aphrodite dont tous s'étaient moqués ce soir mais contrairement au chevalier de la dernière maison, je n'avais pas le courage d'assumer cela.  
  
Aphrodite :  
  
Je souris en regardant Milo qui s'éloignait à son tour. Il sentit mon regard dans son dos et se retourna pour me jeter un dernier regard méchant. Une sorte d'avertissement.  
  
J'étais déjà un peu à l'écart des autres dans l'ordre de la chevalerie d'or en raison de mon goût pour la solitude et le fait que je fasse sans honte état de mes préférences sexuelles n'avait guère arrangé les choses et me valait quelques moqueries que j'ignorais dédaigneusement.  
  
Cependant, cela m'avait agacé ces derniers temps d'être sans arrêt tourné en ridicule et je me demandais si je n'allais pas ébruiter ce que j'avais vu.  
  
Je ne connaissais pas plus que cela Camus et Milo et je n'avais pour eux aucune sympathie particulière. C'était assez étrange de voir deux chevaliers d'or entretenir une telle relation et je pensais immédiatement que c'était une très mauvaise idée. Cependant, je les avais trouvés mignons ainsi, se touchant du bout des lèvres. Et vu comme ils tremblaient d'émoi tous les deux pour un innocent baiser, cela devait être leur premier. Je décidais donc de me taire pour ne pas mettre en péril leur liaison amoureuse naissante, leur laissant un petit sursis. Mais il serait toujours trop bref car quand leur amour viendrait aux oreilles du Pope.  
  
Camus :  
  
Effondré sur mon lit, je n'arrivais plus à contenir mes larmes. La fatigue due à mes longues nuits d'insomnies se faisait ressentir et expliquait mon état émotionnel inhabituel.  
  
Même si j'en avais conscience depuis un certain temps, je venais de faire une découverte. Aiolia avait mis des mots sur ma souffrance : j'étais homosexuel. J'allais souffrir et devenir la risée de tous comme Aphrodite si cela venait à se savoir. Et puis j'aimais alors que cela m'était interdit et en plus, je ne pourrais jamais recevoir quelque chose en retour puisque j'aimais des hommes tout ce qu'il y a de plus 'normal'. Pourquoi cela m'arrivait à moi ? Pourquoi étais-je comme cela ? Je n'avais rien demandé, après tout !  
  
Milo :  
  
Alors que je retournais à mon temple, je fis un détour par la plage. Et comme je longeais la falaise qui surplombait le rivage, un détail attira mon attention. Je ne devinais pas tout de suite ce qui me paraissait étrange mais après quelques minutes de réflexion, je m'aperçu que la fameuse cabane où Aiolia m'avait un jour surpris en galante compagnie, n'était plus là. Cela m'intrigua mais je continuais mon chemin.  
  
J'avais fait semblant de ne plus m'en rappeler mais je m'en souvenais fort bien. La jeune fille s'appelait Verena et je l'avais fréquenté quelques temps alors que Camus était en Sibérie.  
  
Elle avait de beaux et grands yeux indigo qui avaient immédiatement attiré mon attention mais ils n'étaient malgré tout qu'une pâle copie de ceux du Seigneur du froid. Je pouvais néanmoins rester des heures à les regarder, essayant d'y retrouver un peu de mon ami français qui m'avait tant manqué durant son absence.  
  
Je serrais les poings. Je m'étais juré de lui parler à son retour mais je n'avais toujours rien fait. Je parsemais d'indice chacun de mes actes mais Camus, malgré sa grande intelligence, ne les avait pas vus ou n'avait pas voulu les voir. Et ce soir. Avait-il compris ? J'avais besoin de savoir s'il ignorait mes sentiments en connaissance de cause ou s'il n'avait rien deviné.  
  
Je pris donc la direction de son temple pour aller dire deux mots à Camus au sujet de ce qu'il s'était passé ou qu'il ne s'était pas passé, justement, sur la plage.  
  
Une fois devant la onzième maison, je pénétrais à l'intérieur sans hésiter. Je connaissais assez bien les lieux et je me dirigeais directement vers sa chambre. Je poussais la porte doucement. Il me tournait le dos, à demi-allongé sur son lit mais je perçus immédiatement ses pleurs. Les sanglots secouaient son corps et je restais pétrifié, tellement surpris de le voir ainsi. Quelques minutes auparavant, j'aurais pu jurer qu'il était homme à ne jamais verser une larme.  
  
Je sentais que je n'avais rien à faire ici, qu'il n'aurait pas voulu que j'assiste à cette scène mais je ne pouvais le laisser seul, aussi désespéré.  
  
Le voir ainsi me fendait le coeur. Je me sentais ému, il me semblait que j'avais encore plus mal pour lui que s'il s'était agi de moi.  
  
Je m'approchais lentement, sans faire de bruit. Je me glissais au pied de son lit et m'y accroupissais, je tendis la main vers lui. Mes doigts tremblaient et j'essayais en vain de contrôler mon émoi. Je frôlais doucement ses cheveux. Il leva la tête vers moi avec un air étonné. Il essuya immédiatement ses yeux avec son avant bras.  
  
« Ne te cache pas ! » murmurais-je « Pleure ! Ca te soulagera ! »  
  
Je le pris par les épaules et une vague de tendresse me submergea. Je le serrais jalousement contre moi, le prenant dans mes bras. Il se raidit de tout son être brièvement avant de se détendre et de se laisser faire. Il était surpris peut-être, mais ne voulait apparemment pas vexer l'ami que j'étais en me repoussant. Il ne me laissait jamais le toucher, d'habitude.  
  
Camus :  
  
Un grand sentiment de honte m'avait envahi quand je l'avais reconnu. Mais il me prit dans ses bras pour me consoler. Je détestais qu'on me voie ainsi et me faire réconforter comme un petit enfant était humiliant. Mais le seul qui aurait pu me plaisanter était Milo lui-même, le chevalier le plus moqueur. Malgré cela, l'amitié était plus forte que le ridicule de la situation. Il ne voyait rien d'autre que son ami un peu triste.  
  
J'appréciais Milo, fort, fier, courageux, noble et fidèle en amitié, pour cela. Je l'admirais.  
  
Je me laissais faire, m'enivrant de son parfum, profitant au maximum de cet instant, le dernier, car je me jurais de garder désormais mes distances.  
  
Ses bras autour de mes épaules propageaient une douce chaleur dans mon dos. Sa joue vint s'appuyer doucement contre la mienne. Je me sentis devenir chaud, sans force. J'interprétais tout mal ce soir, mon esprit était décidément perverti !  
  
Je savourais tout de même sa chaleur, sa douceur, ses cheveux magnifiques et doux sur mon front, son corps parfait et musclé contre le mien. Pourquoi n'y aurait-il que ces filles pour profiter de tout cela ?  
  
Je ressentais à la fois de la reconnaissance et de la haine pour lui. Il sapait mes défenses de chevalier ! Lui et Hyoga réduisaient à néant mon entraînement !  
  
Milo :  
  
Je gardais le silence. J'avais trop peur de dire quelque chose que je regretterais par la suite. C'était déjà merveilleux qu'il me laisse le serrer contre moi.  
  
Il devait être fatigué, il tremblait d'épuisement. Je le berçais doucement. Il sembla se détendre encore et sa tête vint s'appuyer sur mon épaule. Je souris. C'était si bon de le serrer contre moi, de le sentir si près.  
  
Mon coeur hurlait d'amour pour lui mais ma raison me disait de rester muet. Il était déjà suffisamment déstabilisé pour que j'en rajoute en lui avouant mon amour. Je ne devais pas profiter de sa faiblesse passagère non plus !  
  
Il n'était pas une statue de glace. Il était fait pour aimer lui aussi. Ce corps magnifique était fait pour aimer et être aimé et j'étais sûr que je saurais enflammer chaque parcelle de sa peau. J'avais à nouveau envie de l'embrasser. Ma bouche avait faim de ses lèvres et je me forçais à penser à autre chose.  
  
L'embrasser. Je le désirais, certes mais je n'en étais pas encore arrivé à envisager une relation complète entre nous. Juste l'embrasser, le serrer contre moi et se caresser lui et moi intimement. C'était déjà pas mal ! Je n'avais pas été habitué à désirer des hommes. Mais ses lèvres me faisaient toujours très envie.  
  
Je passais mon temps libre à mettre au point des stratagèmes, des moyens détournés pour arriver à mes fins avec lui et j'avais imaginé un jour lui donner un baiser «à la russe » pour lui dire au revoir. Après tout, il avait longtemps vécu en Russie. Mais je n'avais naturellement jamais osé !  
  
Je contenais les mots tendres qui me venaient, je refoulais les « mon amour » et « mon chéri » qui ne demandaient qu'à sortir de ma bouche tellement j'avais le c?ur battant. Je freinais mes mains qui voulaient progresser sur son corps.  
  
Camus :  
  
Il était si beau ! Malgré des journées à l'inspecter sous toutes les coutures, et dans toutes les situations et pas forcément celles à son avantage, je ne lui trouvais physiquement aucun défaut. La plus belle créature terrestre. Peut-être.. C'était bien possible !  
  
J'avais toujours été attiré par la perfection. Peut-être était-ce uniquement cela ? Non. Ce n'était pas juste ça !  
  
C'était plus troublant encore. C'était plus que le simple plaisir de le contempler.  
  
Il irradiait de sensualité de tout son être. Il avait éveillé le premier mon désir.  
  
Je sentis son souffle chaud dans ma nuque et mes envies condamnables me reprirent.  
  
J'avais envie de sentir ses lèvres dans mon cou, courir sur mon corps. Pour la première fois j'avais envie qu'on me touche. Qu'il me touche ! Mais il restait immobile alors que mon corps espérait ses caresses. Je désirais que ses mains se promènent sur mon corps.  
  
Mon corps avait des frémissements à chaque fois qu'il déplaçait ses bras. Mes larmes se tarirent rapidement, mon esprit étant trop occupé pour se lamenter, à analyser ce qui se produisait dans mon corps, ces sensations si nouvelles pour moi, cette chaleur agréable, cette mollesse. Et malgré ce désir coupable qu'il suscitait en moi, sa présence m'apaisait, me réconfortait, m'éloignais de mes peurs, de mes démons.  
  
C'était la seule fois où une personne dont je me rappelle me prenait dans ses bras.  
  
Ma respiration devint plus régulière et mon corps plus lourd, plus pesant et sans force contre le sien.  
  
Milo :  
  
Je continuais à le bercer doucement et il sembla céder lentement au sommeil. Cela me ravissait ! Cela prouvait qu'il me faisait confiance pour se laisser ainsi aller à s'endormir dans mes bras. En plus, si grâce à moi, il pouvait enfin trouver la voie des songes.  
  
Les paroles d'une chanson de mon enfance me revinrent à l'esprit tout à coup et je me mis à chanter à voix basse. A mesure que le refrain s'égrenait, je me sentais un peu plus secoué. Elle parlait d'un amour impossible et c'est exactement ce que je vivais. Les mots prenaient tout leur sens comme je les prononçais. J'étais également étonné de m'en souvenir aussi bien ! Cela remontait à tellement d'années, que je croyais cela a tout jamais perdu dans les méandres de ma mémoire. Cela m'émouvait d'entendre à nouveau cette chanson. Décidément, mon amour pour Camus m'infantilisait et me rendait stupidement sentimental ! Mais en même temps et paradoxalement, c'était grâce à lui que je n'étais pas devenu un chevalier totalement dénué de sentiments et étais resté humain, alors que Camus, lui, ne l'était pas tout à fait.  
  
Prenant la résolution de ne rien tenter, je décidais tout de même de lui faire une déclaration d'amitié avant qu'il s'endorme.  
  
« Je serais toujours là pour toi, nous serons toujours amis. » lui murmurais-je.  
  
Camus :  
  
Je me sentis partir, enfin appelé par le sommeil qui m'avait tant fait défaut ces derniers jours. C'était si doux de se retrouver dans les bras de Milo que j'en oubliais tout, jusqu'à qui j'étais et ma dignité pour ne plus écouter que les battements de son c?ur et sentir la douce chaleur de son corps. Je m'assoupis progressivement tout en gardant quelque peu conscience de l'endroit où je me trouvais. J'entamais un agréable rêve peuplé de folles étreintes avec Milo dans la paille.  
  
Milo :  
  
Sa tête pesa plus lourdement sur mon épaule et je devinais qu'il avait succombé à l'appel de Morphée. Il s'était figé, ne bougeant plus, ne respirant quasiment pas non plus. Il ressemblait à une statue. Son corps devint tiède comme s'il avait relâché tout le froid de l'apparence qu'il se donnait. Avec sa peau pâle, lisse, douce et tiède, il me faisait penser à un enfant.  
  
Un ange !  
  
La première fois que je l'avais rencontré, c'est l'image qu'il m'avait donnée. Un ange tombé du ciel, un ange blessé. Il était encore adolescent et ressemblait encore à un enfant, il avait les joues plus rondes qu'aujourd'hui et son genre était moins affirmé. Ce qui aurait pu expliquer que mon c?ur se soit égaré. Mais aujourd'hui, il était vraiment un homme et je ne l'en aimais que davantage.  
  
J'acceptais assez bien mon attirance pour lui, même si au début, cela m'avait vraiment troublé. Mais je ne voyais cela que comme un petit écart à ma conduite habituelle. Je n'avais pas de doutes quant à ma virilité, ayant déjà eu des aventures féminines.  
  
Pour Camus, ce que j'éprouvais été assez étrange. Plus fort que tout ce que j'avais déjà ressenti. J'avais non seulement de l'amitié pour lui mais aussi de l'amour. Cela aurait pu rester comme cela. Je l'avais auprès de moi et j'étais heureux. Et si je ne m'étais jamais demandé si l'amitié qu'Aiolia me portait était bien réciproque, je ne cessais de me poser la question pour Camus. Je voulais qu'il me donne. Je voulais être sûr de compter pour lui. Je voulais des preuves et si possible, des preuves physiques de notre attachement particulier. Qu'il me donne ce genre de chose aurait suffi, pensais-je, à lever tous mes doutes. Bien sûr, j'avais du désir pour lui mais ce n'était pas l'essentiel.  
  
C'était un supplice de le lâcher mais je sentais qu'il fallait que je le fasse. Pour ménager sa fierté. Il n'aurait pas apprécié, je le pensais, de se réveiller dans mes bras. J'avais également peur qu'il puisse m'enlever un peu de ce moment incroyable et merveilleux par des morts ou par des gestes.  
  
Plaçant ma main sous sa nuque pour soutenir sa tête, je le renversais sur le lit et l'allongeais doucement. Il dormait toujours. Je veillais un moment sur son sommeil puis je décidais de partir.  
  
Je me penchais doucement sur lui et effleurais sa joue de mes lèvres.  
  
« Merci ! » chuchotais-je.  
  
Merci de m'avoir laissé un peu de toi, de m'avoir laissé te consoler, merci d'avoir besoin de moi.  
  
Aiolia :  
  
Shaka partit le dernier. Quand il se leva pour me dire au revoir, je sentis qu'il voulait me parler de quelque chose mais qu'il n'y arrivait pas.  
  
« Pourquoi es-tu si agressif avec Camus ? » demanda-t-il finalement.  
  
« Je suis jaloux ! » avouais-je.  
  
« Jaloux de quoi ? »  
  
« De l'amitié que lui porte Milo ! Lui n'en a même pas conscience. »  
  
« Ne te mêle pas de ça, Aiolia. Je crois que tu ne peux pas comprendre ce qu'il y a vraiment entre eux. »  
  
Je scrutais Shaka suspicieusement, pas certains de bien comprendre ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Mon ami pensait-il comme moi ? Le divin Shaka pourrait-il percevoir cela ?  
  
« Ne sois pas jaloux ! Il est ami avec Camus, c'est bien connu, les opposés s'attirent, mais je ne pense pas qu'ils puissent se comprendre alors que Milo et toi vous vous ressemblez beaucoup ! »  
  
Je le laissais partir sans rien ajouter. Mais ses paroles ne m'avaient en rien rassuré. S'ils ne se comprenaient pas mais continuaient de se voir, c'était encore plus inquiétant pour moi. Cela montrait que l'amitié qu'avait Milo pour moi n'était pas si importante que cela puisque le premier qui passait, même s'ils ne partageaient rien, pouvait me la voler.  
  
Je me couchais en m'exhortant de cesser de penser à eux.  
  
FIN 


End file.
